


Excerpt from Untold Tales of the Maiar

by Mithen



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thuringwethil offered to give Luthien her form freely--for a small price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpt from Untold Tales of the Maiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



Then Thuringwëthil laughed like silk shredded by iron claws, and she said, "So, little half-Maiar, you come to me and wish to steal my form?" And she spread her leathery wings wide, so the shadow of them fell across Lúthien's form; but Lúthien's eyes were bright within the darkness.

"I could take it from you, Woman of the Secret Shadow," said the child of Melian and Thingol, and her voice held both power and music, but Thuringwëthil smiled a cruel smile.

"You could indeed, Tinúviel," and Lúthien's eyes flashed to hear herself called by the name Beren had given her, "But it would be a long struggle, and even if you were to triumph and wrest it from me, you would be weakened and slowed in pursuit of your love." And Thuringwëthil proposed then a trade, saying, "I shall lend you my form freely, if you give me but a small thing: one kiss from your lips is all I ask."

Then Lúthien hesitated, but her need was great and time fleeting, so she nodded. And Thuringwëthil drew close to her, and dark wings folded around her, and Lúthien felt herself trembling within their shadow. Thuringwëthil bent close, and her breath was strangely sweet and her eyes dark as a starless night as she tangled her hands in Lúthien's black hair, while her own fell all around her face and form like living ebony. And Lúthien twined her hands in Thuringwëthil's black locks as well, for she swayed where she stood, yet the vampire's wings held her close and she could not fall. Soft were Thuringwëthil's lips, soft as dreams, and when her delicate teeth grazed Lúthien's mouth Lúthien felt as though her soul was drawn from her; and a dark swoon not unmixed with pleasure overtook her, and for a time she hung half-senseless in the vampire's embrace.

When she came back to herself she sprang away from the dark Maiar in horror, but Thuringwëthil merely laughed and cast her form like a black cloak around Lúthien, and Lúthien threw herself from the shadowed tower on Tol-in-Gauroth into the air, and flew thence to seek Huan and rejoin her pursuit of Beren. But Thuringwëthil watched her go and smiled, for she knew that having tasted the sweetness of oblivion, the taste of it would stay with the daughter of Melian, and a part of her would yearn to embrace it again; and Thuringwëthil considered herself well-avenged then upon her sister Maiar.

Yet the smile faded from her cruel face as she watched the light of Lúthien's eyes disappear into the darkness, and suddenly the dancing shadows of the Isle of Werewolves held no charm for her. Stooping, she found the mantle that Lúthien had dropped in her haste: dark green, and embroidered with small white flowers. The vampire cast it about her form and turned her face to the East, leaving Tor-in-Gauroth behind. And she passed out of these Tales forever, and none saw her passing, nor do any know whither she went; but she served Sauron no more from that day forward.


End file.
